Indebtedness
by Ran-Manwen
Summary: Celebrating Klonnie week, a little bit late for day 3: The Redo of the season... Oneshot about what could be Bonnie's prom like, including Klonnie, Mabekah sweetness, Monnie true friendship, Caroline being as always nosy and overreacting with Tyler trying to calm her down, and Damon being his rude self.


**Okay, so on my computer it was like 15 pages of text – let's hope it is worth reading!**

**The idea of it appeared back in these days when we all had thought Klaus would be very thankful to our BB for saving his hybrid ass, but as it turned out in the real TVD he isn't, so the story can be rated AU I guess..**

**It's just a oneshot about what could be Bonnie's prom like, including Klonnie, Mabekah sweetness, Monnie true friendship, Caroline being as always nosy and overreacting with Tyler trying to calm her down, and Damon being his rude self. **

**Bonnie's dress is here: ** /shop/dresses/viewitem-PD841179

**First song I imagine our favourites to swing to is Eric Clapton & Yardbirds - "A Certain Girl" Song to which they will be dance later is performed by Polish singer (yep, promoting my homeland ;)) Karolina Kozak - „Heart Pounding (feat. Dawid Podsiadło)"**

**The characters unfortunately don't belong to me, but to the CW and LJ Smith. Oh, and just to add, English is NOT my mother language so sorry for mistakes :)**

* * *

„Finally Lena! I thought you'll never come!" Miss Mystic Falls exclaimed walking towards entering friends. "Where's Bonnie?", she asked pulling away from her brown-eyed friend's embrace.

"Well... she...", Elena Gilbert clearly couldn't have worded explanation good enough to satisfy her demanding glare.

"She didn't want to come", came to her rescue Stefan answering in strong voice.

"It's our prom! How could she not want to come?!", just as they had expected blond exploded. "We were waiting for it sooo long! There must have happened something!"

Her raising up voice caught attention of passing them by Matt and Rebekah. "What's wrong Dolly? Someone has the same dress?" Original couldn't have ignored new occasion to teased her rival.

"Oh could you just stop!", Caroline snapped at her. "Right now we need to get Bonnie here", she turned back to her friends. "Any idea?"

"We can call her and mention about some problems with the Council...", started slowly Elena.

"And what about I would go for her?", shrugged Matt not liking at all her idea. But as soon as this proposition left his lips Rebekah shot him a glare showing her disapprobation. "What?" He turned his eyes on the vampire on his arm, "She's my friend, leaving her alone is not a solution."

"I need a drink", and with that Original left his side going towards the bar. Matt looked after her sadly and then snapped back to his group of friends.

"What's now Car?", he sighed as he noticed the kind of look she was giving him.

"She's hurt. You shouldn't have..."

"So what about Bonnie?", he cut her off changing topic and turning his eyes on Elena's face.

"Caroline is right, you should stay and we will call for Damon", she answered calmly and smiled to him reassuringly.

But Matt just gritted his teeth feeling useless again and being sure that the bastard Salvatore would cause more bad than good. But knowing his opinion would have been dismissed either way he walked away from plotting group and looked for alcohol booth after his partner.

**:::**

"I knew the way to pay off the little witch", were the first words she spoke as soon as Nik picked up his phone.

"What are you talking about?"

"Bonnie. The Bennett witch?", she sighed frustrated, "I knew how to repay her." Her brother went silent on the other line. "Nik?"

"Go on."

"Simple thing. You just need to take her here, on her prom.", she said self-satisfied to find another solution which didn't involve Matt leaving her side and could have made things right between Bennett and her brother.

"Not going to happen."

"Why?", she hissed to the phone hoping that no one from their miserable '_gang_' would hear her.

"She would rather barbecued me than go with...", he started speaking something more in this pessimistic tone but her attention flew away as she overheard the newest idea of the _genius_ Elena Gilbert. And she immediately knew how opposite effect it would have on the witch. "...self-preservation is a blessing sister." He finished his little speech and Rebekah rolled her eyes on it as she knew that one sentence she was going to say would change his attitude within a second.

"They're sending Damon to bring her. And I'm quite sure he won't be such an unwilling sourpuss as you." Line went dead as he ended the call in a rush and she just slightly shook her head wondering why he needed so much time for this easy decision.

**:::**

Quick rings of her doorbell made Bonnie pause the drama of "Hunger Games" sliding on her TV screen and walked to the front door. She pulled them to herself but she had never expected him on the other side.

"Evening love", perfect British accent hung over last word as she narrowed her confused eyes on his figure. Wearing black suit with black shirt under, hybrid looked too formal to her liking and the idea which suddenly came across pretty head of hers didn't change that.

"Why are you here?", she asked slowly still observing him carefully.

"Oh, don't worry Bonnie. I just stepped by to take you at that ball of yours", he smiled slightly at the end.

"Sorry to disappoint you, I'm not going anywhere", and with that she wanted to slap the door right into his face but he put his hand on it and easily stopped her.

"I'm sure you misunderstood me love. It wasn't a question. It was a statement", she locked her eyes into his trying to find some second meaning to his words but failed.

"What about: you would say what you really want, I'd disagree and then you would threaten me, I'd be stubborn and you'd leave?", she tilted her head so it was leaning at the door now.

He smirked. "What about you would put on the dress you bought with Caroline, make those staff girls do and I'll wait for you?", he leaned towards her, "Don't tell me you didn't dream about this evening."

"But I didn't. Going there with murderous hybrid is definitely not kind a thing little girl would dream", she stated coolly.

"It's always better than going with annoying, pissing the hell of you vampire who turned your mother", he shrugged putting one of his aces out of sleeve.

Bonnie stared at him with widened eyes not sure if he didn't bluff. "What?", it was all she could have afforded now in her shock state. Why Damon would bother to come here and take her at the prom? Then she glared at Klaus wondering what was his motivation.

"Just what you've heard love. This imitation of vampire is planning to step by so if you don't mind, can you do this-", here he waved his hand in her direction, "-whole makeover quickly?", and as she didn't move still looking at him sceptically he added, "More quickly."

Only then Bonnie shook her head and backed off to her home closing door behind.

"Really Bennett? Leaving your partner at the porch?!", she heard his calls and wondered what would her neighbours think.

**:::**

Original growled low as he glanced at the Rolex on his wrist. Any minute more and he would try to break into the house and drag her away. Then he heard door's opening and in his preternatural speed he stood up from steps few seconds before she opened door fully.

He took into sight of the girl, _his_ tonight's girl.

Little Bonnie Bennett used her time wisely and effectively. Brushed hair pulled up on one side of her pretty face was curling into slight waves. Long ebony lashes fringed her cat-like big, green eyes, and her lips? God, her lips were so lovely pouted when she didn't know how to read his silent reaction. Full, soft in their sight and promising.

Klaus stretched a hand like in some kind of trance still focused on her face. Just when she moved his eyes slid down the column of her neck to her chest with slightly pushed up breasts (thanks to the fitting dress), and then further down slim waist and to the exposed legs. He coughed trying to regain some of his self-control back as he felt few veins under his eyes popped up.

"You look pretty good, Bennett", he decided to finally compliment her.

"And you pretty hungry. Are you sure you would not attack anybody?", she really doubted in his control over lust but she would be even more worried if she knew who was the reason and the only aim of it this night.

"Yeah. I'd wait till the end for my meal", he murmured to himself as he closed the car door after Bonnie and was circling the limousine.

**:::**

To tell that Bonnie felt weird walking into the hall clenching Klaus's strong arm would have been big misunderstanding. She felt much more than that. Her reason called on her to run away from him but her pride didn't let it to happen.

Girl coming alone at the prom? Or better running like a coward away from her partner? Not happening.

So she gathered all her might and took a deep breath just before crossing the threshold. She knew all to well what her friends' reaction would be like.

Elena's confused and hurt look because how could she have agreed to it after all he had done to their Scooby Gang. Stefan's poker face would not give away his judgement in this case. Tyler would feel relief that his ex-boss stopped chasing after his girl, though he would not show it because of his girlfriend's worry for a friend, even if he personally would have thought Bonnie's tough enough. Caroline, on the other hand, would react the most emotionally from them all. As opposed to always keeping herself calm Elena, she probably would cause squabble with Klaus and then dragged Bonnie to the closest toilet demanding from her explanation of the whole situation.

With that in her mind Bonnie Bennett walked into school hall with her small hand on the arm of Niklaus Mikaelson.

First impression was quite nice and reassuring for her.

No sight of any known people. Only one crowd dancing, having fun, not caring about anything else than enjoying themselves.

Watching these carefree young people made her feel like suddenly she got rid of a burden from her heart. One night of blissful ignorance, something she needed...

**:::**

"Isn't it Nik?", Rebekah Mikaelson tugged the sleeve of her partner's jacket trying to turn his attention to the queue behind them. Matt glanced for a moment in this direction.

"Yeah." he shrugged and turned his head back because there was finally their turn for memorial photo.

His partner however wasn't so pliant and next thing he heard was her cheerful call, "Nik!", and there she was waving towards her wicked brother and his companion. "Nik, comm' here!"

Matt sighed resigned. '_That's what you get when you chose to date attractive girl with sick family: they ALWAYS show up not wanted.'_ His mind went this pessimistic route quite long until he realised that the unlucky partner of Klaus was no one other than his childhood friend, Bonnie Bennett. Captain of the Timberwolves Team must have pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming, but no, it was reality. Sweet-natured Bonnie Bennett came at her prom with the devil himself, Klaus.

World came to its end!

"Finally you're here!", Rebekah exclaimed with overdosed relief and added in the accusing whisper that only her vampire sibling could have heard, "I started to worry you would not drag her out." To the rest she addressed, "This party obviously lacks interesting people."

"Sorry Miss, can we make this photo? Then you can go, gossip with friends", asked slightly irritated photographer.

Rebekah was turning to reply him angrily when Matt put his hand on her shoulder and answered in his typical calming tone, "Of course sir, we're coming.", then he sent Bonnie a quick smile and lead his partner towards the platform.

"Smile!", Bonnie observed how plain Matt Donovan fitted powerful Original naturally. They looked nothing like prey and its predator, more like typical American boy and his cute girl from richer family.

Now she was tugging on his neck trying to pull his lips closer to hers but he just smiled to her. Photographer clicked once, second time but they didn't care as they were looking into each other eyes. Finally Rebekah gave him a peck, and then smiled. Bonnie was sure that her own face at this moment wasn't less amazed than Matt's, still recovering after the kiss.

The next thing she fully registered was blond-haired vampire pulling her (with Klaus following right behind her) in the front of the camera.

"No...", Bonnie shook her head and tried to cover face with her hands but some friendly strong and warm grip grabbed them.

"Common' Bons, one photo with an old friend for remembering our last year!" Bonnie smiled spontaneously seeing his attempts to change it into nice memory. "That's better", he smiled himself pulling her closer into bear-grip and releasing from it just a second before the click. The next photo of them was made while he tried to make her more cheerful by tickling. Just then he noticed distance kept by Rebekah and her silent sibling.

"Bekah, come here!" he gestured towards them with one hand still holding his friend in place. The Original came a little hesitantly (which Bonnie registered amazed) and Matt put his arm on her waist, while she leaned casually on his shoulder. Klaus however kept his distance and just watched the three of them taking next two photos.

"Now you Miss and the partner", commanded the photographer shooing Matt and Rebekah away. But Bonnie only gazed at him surprised.

"Me?"

"Yeah.." he nearly rolled his eyes at her. _Can't these kids just make everything quicker?_ "Go to your partner...", he snapped at Klaus, "quickly, I don't have all day."

Bonnie just wished the Original wouldn't have get mad and start some killing spree after this treating. Thanks God, he just walked towards her, glaring at the guy, and made no scene. The caramel girl stiffened like a sculpture as he took his place next to her. She even stopped breathing not happy about having him behind. So close that his breath was hitting her bare shoulder.

"Move closer", the photographer instructed hybrid looking already through the lens, _do I have to set them too?_, he thought irritated, "Come on, put the arm around her. Less tense please... and... smile!"

_These are going to be the worst prom photos ever,_ Bonnie thought as she felt Klaus' hold on her waist tensed a little. She narrowed her brows, was it possible that big bad wolf didn't like being photographed? "Now face each other", the man with the camera kept ordering them how to pose and suddenly as an effect of it she found herself standing face to face with her partner, staring right into his greyish-blue eyes and felling his left hand on the small on the back. The second one held her left wrist close to his arm. The intense gaze he was giving her and proximity of his body made her see nothing but him.

But then the magic died as the photographer demanded them to look straight into camera, so she turned her head there, but in the back of her mind she could still feel Klaus staring at her, not into lens.

"That's all. Next couple!", Bonnie pulled her hand quickly from his grip and pushed through him to walk down from the platform, on which the loud pack of basketball players and their girls walked on.

**:::**

Meanwhile raven-haired vampire has been becoming slightly irritated while ringing the doorbell for the fourth time and still nobody came to open the damned door. "Common' Bennett... I know you're there", he hissed under his breath as he pulled his right hand out from his pocket to knock only to be stopped by the voice from behind.

"Are you looking for Bonnie?", he turned on his heels and saw the sixty years old woman standing on the pavement in front of the house. _Great, just what I needed!_, he cursed in his mind but at loud said only:

"Yes, do you know if she..."

"Is home?", she cut in, "Nope. The other man came here and took her with this expensive car of his. I hadn't seen such in this vicinity since years. No wonder she went with him." The woman seemed to drift away with her thoughts.

"A man?" Damon accented the word with a dose of shock. "How did he look like?" He asked quickly wondering who the hell might have been witchy secret partner.

"Heigh and in black suit, though in such a darkness it's really hard to say..." she hung her voice and Damon sighed, _Fine_, giving her 50$ before she continued, "Very handsome he was, and blond. I would say he looked like a foreigner."

"Klaus", older Salvatore found himself murmuring and just like that he walked away to his car.

The woman was standing there few more minutes as she was watching him driving away. Just then she went back to her house standing on the opposite side of the road to Bonnie's. Closing door behind herself she kept rambling:

"It's always the quiet ones... eh, what the daddy dearest will say about it...", she shook her grey head.

**:::**

Bonnie walked slowly through the crowd looking for the most packed place in the hall so that she and her close on her heels partner would be hard to notice for her friends. In the meantime she tried to ignore his eyes which she could have still felt on her back. "Don't you think it's a bit too crowded?" Bonnie passed over his sarcastic question and kept moving only to be suddenly pulled back by the impatient hybrid. "If you want, I can easily made us more space.." smiling to her he let her see his teeth in their full grace meaningfully, "..although these sweaty teenagers are not my type", there he made the grimace of disgust roaming through the crowd in front of him.

Little witch quickly freed her arm from his hold and glared at him angry, not saying a word. The gesture earned her a look from the Hybrid. "I was joking, love."

"It didn't sound like a joke to me", she hissed.

"Very well then, as we established your lack of humour, now we can go to more important questions. Like for example: what do you want to do next?" Just when he voiced the last words her head turned back in his direction after scanning feverishly the crowd. Klaus raised an eyebrow. "May I ask why you keep looking behind your back each second as if you expect some attack?"

"My friends see me with you there – no life." she answered shortly and tried to tug him further into crowd with herself. But she overestimated herself and underrated Klaus's stubbornness, which resulted with her stumbling and now only few centimetres parting their bodies. Bonnie was sure her heart skipped a few beats louder than usually while he stared intensively in her orbs. She didn't have any idea what to do. Luckily for her the Original Hybrid turned his attention to the music played in the background and smile spread across his face.

"_... well, there's a certain girl I've been after - a long, long time..."_

"What do you think about?" young witch asked not sure if she wanted to know the answer. After all, it was her prom night, she really didn't need to get to know his newest evil master plan. However his response surprised her.

"This song is from 60s', reminds me the night we met" he smirked to her. Bonnie felt the goosebumps appearing on her arms at the reminiscence of the evening she had been forced to fake her own death.

_ "... well, there's a certain chick I've been sweet for since I met her..."_

"You definitely know how to ruin the night.." she murmured trying to push him away by placing her both hands on his chest.

"We can always create new memories", he only shrugged grabbing her in the waist with his right hand and catching her right palm in solid grip of his left. And before she could have responded to that, she felt a breeze of air as the were-vampire partner of hers spun her around and pulled back into his embrace. Unsuspecting anything Bonnie yelped and as soon as the turn ended she clenched her slim fingers on his shirt like her dear life depended on it. Klaus smirked wider and started to swing them in the rhythm of music while the caramel girl in his arms decided to keep her head on his chest just a little bit longer until her heartbeat would slow down.

And that's how approached her the voice of reason in the person (_oh, irony!_) of Caroline Forbes.

**:::**

Caroline laughed wholeheartedly as Ty swirled with her in his strong, muscled arms. But then she frowned as his body stiffened. "What's wrong, Ty?"

He shook his head breaking the track of his thoughts, "Hmm?", he glanced at her and noticed the worrying look on her face. So he decided to share the news, "Klaus is here."

Immediately the blond beauty started to scan the crowd looking for the familiar silhouette of the monster who threatened their lives way too many times. "Are you sure?", she asked him as he put her back on the floor. In response Tyler only looked at something behind her goggle-eyed, which of course made Caroline turned on her heels just in time to catch a glimpse of her best friend Bonnie Bennett being spun around by the beast each of them feared deeply, Klaus Mikaelson himself.

"Whoa.." was all what left her usually non-closing mouth.

When finally Caroline recovered from her shock, she knitted her brows watching how her dearest friend was drowned back into the crowd, possibly in the awaiting arms of the monster. She gritted teeth and let her fists clenched. Her boyfriend observed it with growing unease. "Car?", finally he asked.

"I won't let him hurt her", she hissed while she has started walking in their direction.

"Not the best idea", Tyler stepped in her way putting hands on her shoulders with hope it would calm her. "and definitely not here. Too many people..." He whispered the last bit.

"It's Bonnie Ty!" she looked at him frustrated. "Bon-nie!" she exclaimed passing him by and then turning back to him added quietly: "I'd be cautious".

Not until the blond-haired vampire made her way to the unusual couple, she realised fully how bad the situation was.

"Bonnie Sophie Bennett..." her witchy friend quickly raised her head from the spot on Original's chest, where she had comfortably laid, at the sound of her severe voice, "care to explain?" and to emphasized her statement Caroline crossed her arms over chest looking straight into girl's eyes.

"Hi Car..", she answered weakly and with audible remorse while her partner only tightened his jaw glaring at the intruder and clearly fuming inside. "I-I didn't see you...", she tried to avoid the obvious accusation but usually sweet-natured vampire cut in immediately.

"Pleaseee.", she tilted her head with the judging stare in her iris eyes which narrowed even more as she noticed the Original's tightening grip on her friend's waist. "Powwow! Now!" and with these words on her lips she caught Bennett's arm and yanked her from hybrid into the nearby rest room.

**:::**

"Car!", she tried to protest throwing terrified looks at her left partner. _God knows if he won't throw some tantrum,_ she thought. But then the doors slammed behind her blocking her the view and the young Bennett witch turned to face her clearly confused friend.

"What the hell is it?!", as soon as Caroline pushed her into the rest room, she started her rant. "Coming here with Klaus, really?" Bonnie observed calmly while she feverishly gestured between her and the entrance door, symbolising for now the evil hybrid. She, on the other hand, was just standing there mute, not knowing how to react. Because really, what kind of excuse could have defended her? So she shrugged.

"I can't believe it! Bonnie! Weren't you the one who support me through the whole 'I-fancy-you' phase? Don't you know what he did?!", during the last question her voice raised an octave higher.

"I know Car." Her stoic pose was hard to keep when she still remembered the fear she had felt seeing Elena's temporarily dead body picked up by Damon or the dull pain inflicted by the death of Jenna. She was putting this mask upon her face only to keep beloved and hot-headed Caroline at ease. "It isn't so as if I have much choice in the matter,..." she shrugged again, "...he came to my home and claimed he would take me here, at the prom. Then he mentioned about Damon coming...". There she paused noticing the guiltily look appearing on her friend's face, "No... Tell me you didn't! It wasn't your idea Caroline. Was it?!", the witch glared at her.

"Nope...", vampire answered in small voice. "It was Elena's..." and the answer earned her disbelieving head-shake.

"Why I am not even surprised...", Bonnie Bennett sighed commenting on it to herself and walking further into the ladies' room and away from her companion. She was clearly absent-minded focusing on her attempts on understanding doppelgänger's way of thinking.

"Even though you knew Damon was coming to pick you up, you chose Klaus over him?", finally her fair-haired friend spoke up waking her up from this contemplation. "I knew he's the jerk-Salvatore but why Bonnie?"

She spun to her in a second. "I don't know", she threw her arms up into the air. "I don't know." She pinched the bridge of her nose closing her eyes. "It might sound crazy..."

"Common' Bons! You know you can tell me everything", Caroline came to her and touched her arm affectionately showing her so needed support.

Caramel girl smiled slightly and sighed. If anyone was going to understand her attitude towards Damon Salvatore, she would have bet on Caroline.

"You know how is it with Damon", she raked her fingers through her hairs trying to collect the thoughts, "How he treats people, how he abused you even." There she sighed and looked up quickly at her friend, "Still I ignored that in my naïve hope of fighting the greater evil. And you know yourself how he repaid me. What he did to my mother. To me." Young witch clenched her fists subconsciously. "That I'd not forget. And Klaus? Well... he, at least, never lied to me about his real aims. And he has never ripped my throat out." She added on top of all that.

"Ri—ight...", her friend said cautiously, "but Klaus has even worse things on his conscience..."

"I know Caroline, okay? I know", Bonnie cut her off until she could have said more. She sighed loudly. She knew that baby blue eyes of her friend never left her.

"Please don't ask me to explain it further." She looked up at her with pleading look. The vampire only spread her arms invitingly as a response and the girls embraced each other giving this way themselves a sign of understanding. Bonnie sighed once more in her best girl friend's arms and decided that maybe she can voice now the other reason as she seemed to be got used to her choice of partner. "Besides I didn't want to feel unnecessary..." She felt like Caroline suddenly pulled her away to glare at her disbelievingly. Bonnie raised her hand to stop her from cutting in. "You have Tyler, Elena is still glued to Stefan, Matt found Rebekah, and you know.. there is me." She shrugged like it, like she, didn't mean anything important. "Alone, saddened Bonnie Bennett."

"Bonnie!", her vampire friend exclaimed softly and with broken smile pulled her back into her embrace. "Never dare to think like that! Matt was willing to go and get you himself. And Elena? I was sure she'll bring you here! If it was all just the matter of a guy, we'd have found you one! We still can!"

Bonnie pushed slightly on her shoulders to get away. "No. As weird as it sounds, I'm fine with Klaus and, well, it isn't so as if I'm planning to stay here all night." She shrugged again, "So there's no problem. Really." She added when Caroline looked at her in disbelief.

She then turned around and walked by her to the door of the bathroom. She didn't know why but she was sure Caroline would not question her decision any more.

**:::**

After she walked out from the rest room, Bonnie Bennett looked around feverishly. She was roaming the crowd searching for some bloodstains or broken decorations which could have given her away the last place where her partner had been.

"Missed me already?", person behind her spoke smugly demonstrating the perfect British accent. Girl spun around immediately and faced the Original himself.

"Nope. Just happy to see that others are still alive." There on his face appeared a slight smile.

"I would not let anything bother you, love", the answer came out smoothly as he put the peck on the inside of her right wrist. The gesture sent shivers down her spine and Bonnie must have admitted that the typical Original's smugness was in Klaus's case well-grounded. Dirty blond curls in combination with blue-greyish eyes made him one good-looker. Add to this his knee-wobbling, sexy British accent and dimples which appeared each time he smiled or smirked, and you would know why even familiar with his diabolical past Bonnie felt her cheeks flushed.

"Shall we dance?", he offered showing her a free spot on the dance floor and the girl only nodded, not sure of the firmness of her own voice.

Klaus didn't waste his time and pulled her closer to his chest by sliding his right hand around her waist. Before Bonnie could have second-thought her decision, they were slowly moving in circles.

"Done with the reprimand already?" he pointed with his head in the direction of Caroline leaving the ladies'.

But his partner only looked up at him and sighed. "Can we not talk about it?"

"So what do you want to talk about, love?", he answered staring back into her green orbs. She moved her eyes away from his as she put _(finally)_ her other hand on his right arm.

"Nothing. A minute of silence? I'd really appreciate it." His jaw tightened for a split of second as he realised that the encounter with her 'friend' only made her saddened, but then he calmed down.

"Of course." The music in the background changed into more matching their slow swaying and the mood that obviously hang upon the young witch in his arms.

_It's not my little life that you want to share,_

_I was not enough too many times_

_and now I'm scared.  
I have built a solid wall, it was so many years ago._

After one more minute Klaus finally growled low irritated. He wasn't known for his patience. Surely if waiting meant finding the new doppelgänger or getting the moon curse broken, he was able to wait millenniums but when he knows that sidling idle would gain him nothing, he grows more and more testy.

And that was how he was seeing the situation with Bonnie.

So he chose to react. Anyhow, but act, move things further.

"You're not much of a party person, wonder how you became the cheerleader in the first place", he tried again the small talk. Dancing in silence could be soo boring.

Caramel girl turned her head to him immediately, "How do you know?"

"About what? You being antisocial or being pompom girl?" he decided that this not contributing anything talk may have broken whatever depressing pull was upon her. So he carried it out.

"Cheerleader. How you know?" she asked sharply as if she was afraid of the answer she would get. The Original tilted his head observing this reaction. Why was she so worried about it? Did she think he was sitting in the shadow observing their boring human daily routine or that he set his hybrids to spy on her? He smirked slightly to himself, _that's the thought! _Instead he chose to play a little with his fiery companion...

"So slim", he let his eyes roamed over her body to emphasized his point, "and fit, isn't it obvious you must do some sport?"

"Save it Klaus", she looked at him with this no-bullshit glare. "I'm not some easy girl from roadside bar. By the way, do girls really get caught on these lines?" Her brow was raised as sign of doubtfulness. "Or no, don't answer!", she quickly raised her hand up and put it on his opening mouth when he wanted to response to the question. "Really, don't.", she left the air from her lungs and quickly took her hand back before continuing, "I always liked dancing and there at the course I met Caroline for the first time." Klaus noticed that her eyes drifted away bringing back the memories. "She was bubbly and rambling all the time... Then in the school she got this rivalling tab with Elena who was my friend since... always. You know,.." she glanced back at him with the slight smile tucked in the corner of her mouth while she was still in her remembering state of mind, "...it was whole boys' phase. As an effect I had to accompany her during the trainings of the cheerleader squad, so I thought why not?" She shrugged slightly. "And here we were. All three in the team." Bonnie shook her head like she woke up from some kind of trance. "I don't do it any more." She added after a minute as an extra information.

"Lack of the good-lookers in the football team?", he asked teasingly.

"Lack of normal life and the free time between fighting annoying vampires", she stroked back. But Klaus didn't react at it because his attention caught suddenly something else, the angry voice of Damon-I-like-pissing-people-Salvatore.

"As far as the topic of annoying vampires goes...", he spoke looking above her head scanning the crowd, "I guess one has just arrived here." He felt her puzzled look upon himself.

"Damon?", she voiced finally and he only nodded pushing them further into the swinging mob of the teenagers. Bonnie grew silent once more and just when he thought about new ways to make her lively, she spoke up: "So how you knew?"

"Being in Alaric's head helped to know things but mostly Bekah talks." He shrugged.

"Oh", was all she could have afforded as a response. How it had never crossed her mind that Klaus could have gotten all needed knowledge just by staying in Alaric's body? She gulped slightly, grateful that he was preoccupied with checking the crowd, and didn't notice it.

_My heart is pounding in its cage  
and I can't make it stop again._

"And...", she coughed to gain herself some courage to finish the question, "..why did you come here with me?"

Klaus turned his eyes back on her and she felt like being pinned by them. "Let's call it paying back the debt, love", his look intensified when his eyes dived into her emerald ones. "Can we?" Bonnie nodded quickly. She didn't need to dwell and over think his motives for coming here with her in the first place. This could have lead her to the discoveries she really wouldn't be happy to make. He was back to his previous activity.

She glanced once more at her date. His intimidating aura was back while he was looking through the people surrounding them. His blue-greyish eyes was sharp again and the muscles of his jaw (but also arms as she felt under her palm) stiffened. All of sudden, she realised she didn't find being swayed in his arms uncomfortable. It became rather safe. And this idea was scaring her more than the tightness of his grip on her waist or his personal questions.

_...__I can see you__  
__but my mind still plays a different game__  
__when you talk to me like that__  
__I cannot breathe, I can't escape__  
__you taking over me..._

"Excuse me", Bonnie turned on her heel and left him in the middle of the dance floor. And just like that the moment lost its spark.

_My heart is pounding in it's cage__  
__and I can't make it stop again.__  
__My heart - colder than a stone..._

**:::**

Bonnie entered the bathroom and spat some cold water on her cheeks immediately. There was no need for them to be so heated. She looked up on her reflection.

Her face looked definitely too excited. This blush on her cheeks and glint in green eyes shouldn't have been there. No matter for Klaus' reasoning for coming here with her, this wasn't gonna make up his previous deeds. No matter softness of his voice or gentleness of touch while dancing, he still was a hybrid.

Bonnie pulled the water once more feeling as few drops made their way down her neck into the neckline.

"Are you in the right state of mind?!", the girl nearly jumped out of her skin at the sudden appearance of pissed off Damon Salvatore. "Why I am even asking!"

The young witch spun around facing him and stretched her hands trying to calm him down, "What is it now?".

"The Original Wolf Bennett? Really?" he kept gesturing chaotically, "Couldn't have found anyone less appealing?" Bonnie bit her bottom lip. "Or maybe he took you because of pity?" He kept coming closer and closer to her. "Did the wonder what will you do if he goes on some killing spree during the party come across your mind?" She felt how her throat dried in one second.

"We can always easily check it", cut him off the deadly calm voice with the British accent coming from the entrance.

In the next second Klaus stands by the previous speaker and strangles him by a throat. Bonnie is simply standing there watching as the Original throws the younger vampire into the door of nearby cabin. Only when the door got broken she felt the need to intervene.

"Klaus!", she shouted when he leant forward to catch Damon by the collar of his shirt. She got no response as he put his opponent back upright.

"Now apologize", he hissed to beaten up man who turned his gaze on the caramel girl standing mute in background.

"I'm sorry Judgy", words rolled slowly from his lips. Which seemed to not pleased his tormentor because next thing she registered was Damon's body being sent right into entrance door and breaking them. With a thud he landed on the floor of the sport hall. Quickly surrounded him a crowd of rubbernecks who instead of dancing chose to take into the fight in front of them.

"Just a friendly talk", Klaus looked around putting his hands up as if showing peaceful intentions. People slowly turned their eyes away coming back to their previous state. Just when they did, the hybrid turned around too, in the direction of the entrance to the rest room and stretched out his hand. "Are you coming love?"

Bonnie only nodded taking it and passing by the still laying Damon.

**:::**

"So I get that talk with Bonnie didn't go quite well...", Stefan Salvatore couldn't have helped himself but comment on the poor state in which was his elder brother, who was right now gathering himself from the floor. Damon's jaw tightened.

"You won't be in such good humor when he'll turn the Bennett against us."

"It is Bonnie we talk about Damon.." his answer came out calmly, "Are you sure it's the only side of your problem with this?" He kept his scrutiny on the other vampire's face.

"What are you insinuating?", he snapped back.

"Come on, Damon. You were some kind of guardian ang-" here he realised about who he was talking about, "-guardian brute of the family, so it's only natural you feel this way toward Bonnie."

"Feel?" now his whole body was turned towards his younger brother, "Feel, in case you forgot Stefan, is something for the ones we love or care for, and little Bennett is none of them." He straightened his jacket and spun on his heels. "It only reminds me how Elena needs somebody brainy near herself."

Departing he could have heard a chuckle leaving his brother's lips. Surely he didn't share his opinion about who is sharper in the family.

**:::**

Girls were sitting at the table as their partners left for a couple of drinks. Caroline was eating some ice dessert and licking her spoon absent-mindedly as she thought about something deeply. Bonnie was scanning the crowd as she spotted Matt and Rebekah dancing closely and smiling to each other. _Wow, who could have thought they would make such a great couple?_, she thought when suddenly Caroline finally spoke first time since their sitting there.

"Are you going to sex with him?" Bonnie choked on her drink and coughed for few good minutes until she could have replied her.

"What?", came out weakly.

"You know that thing boys and girls do when they are attracted..."

"Yeah, I know what you mean Car," she cut in quickly, "I just don't know what gave you the idea."

"Well," her best friend started resolutely putting her hair over her shoulder and turning whole body towards her, "it's hard to choose. Maybe this cheek to cheek dance, or his kicking ass attitude to Damon, or..."

"Okay, enough", Bonnie tried to stop her but it was obvious that blond wasn't finished.

"Or maybe in general you coming here with him instead of more well-known devil?"

"Enough is enough." The young witch stated coolly.

"So are you going..." vampire hung up her voice meaningfully looking at her.

"Can't you be more quite? Don't you know how many vampires are here?" Bonnie leant to her across the table.

"So you are?!" Caroline spoke instead.

"No!" she exclaimed fast, this time being loud herself. She looked around terrified as a couple at the nearby table was staring at her shocked. Luckily for herself, she didn't notice that this sudden burst out caught also attention of the certain hybrid leaning casually on the bar counter next to Tyler.

"But you didn't negate at first!", fair-haired vampire continued, "so it means something Bon-Bon." She wigged her brows meaningfully with the twinkle in her eyes and Bonnie immediately realised what she got herself into.

"Please not here Car..." she begged her for mercy. But it was effortless.

"Your dad is away - it's great opportunity, besides let's face it! Since Jeremy you haven't got enough loving..." Bonnie felt that her cheeks weren't caramel any more, they were red as her friend started to take her private life to pieces. "You yourself told me earlier about..." here the witch couldn't have let her speak it at loud so she quickly cast a spell and although Caroline was still moving her lips, no words were audible.

Caroline, herself didn't seem to realise it as she was still rambling on the topic. Bonnie felt wrong looking at her mute friend. She shouldn't have done it to her, in the end wasn't she trying to help her open up for new relationship? Duh. Thinking about being in relationship with Klaus must make her look really desperate, she chuckled at herself. But on the other hand wasn't the prom so special night when everything began anew? _Yeah, watch more teenage films and dream about the prom at which an ugly duckling becomes the queen,_ she reprimanded herself bitterly as she lifted the spell she put on Caroline. She did it just in time to hear (and anyone else who was listening): "To sum up: jump on his bones. Who knows maybe it will help you both", she shrugged at the end of the sentence. Bonnie was just sitting opposite to her with wide eyes and a curse stuck in her throat.

Never, ever again let Caroline talk about boys in public.

Her friend turned her attention back at her dessert.

**:::**

"Thank you", Bonnie turned around to face Klaus after opening door to her house, "The evening was quite pleasant." Her tone gave away her own amazement of how good she felt with him.

"And it's still not over", he smirked, putting his hand on her waist and pulling her a little closer.

"Uhm, Klaus...", she started not sure of his reaction to her next words, "it is over."

"I tend..", he barely whispered moving his lips closer until they were looming over hers, "to disagree." And the next thing was his mouth touching her full lips gently, brushing against hers. With eyes wide open young witch tried to understand what was happening to her. Klaus was kissing her. Klaus, _the big bad wolf_. She felt the warmth radiating from his close body. As a response to the temperature differences of his body and the cold night air she shivered. Obviously he understood it differently because the next thing he did was breaking their kiss and brushing her hair aside. Bonnie was going to protest on this action when his lips grazed the skin of her neck.

_'Oh God'_, her mind totally lost a track on what was happening around her. The only part of her acting superbly under these circumstances was her sensory nerves. Bonnie could have sworn that right now she was able to feel the smallest details of him. Like the silky softness of the hair on the nape of his neck. Or the purely tantalizing feeling when his stubble scratched her delicate neck. These emotions quickly spread into her veins and swept the consciousness away when Bonnie let herself close eyes. It wasn't as if she was forgiving all his deeds, _it's just a kiss, barely brush_, she tried to reason with herself.

And just when she thought it, his grip on her waist tightened and she felt how his fingers clenched on the fabric of the dress lower, on her hips.

Bonnie stumbled backward as she suddenly lost her support in Klaus' strong arms. Thankfully she managed to catch the shoe cupboard standing nearby. She glanced up at her partner confused just as much as she, when it hit her.

They were so caught in their passionate kiss that they forgot about the door that Bonnie opened earlier. Desperately looking for the solid backrest for their make-out session they came right into the free space and Klaus not being invited in couldn't have assured her so needed support. Right now he was standing with both hands on the frame as if trying to push it away from his way to her but it was effortless and he couldn't even have helped her get up.

Bonnie straightened herself up and returned his look. Though nobody could have returned his look on her fully, it was just too intense, with those yellowish sparks in his pupils. Girl shivered under it.

"Bonnie..." he said hoarsely, surprisingly close to plead. Damn him and his never leaving hers eyes, she knew exactly what he demanded. Knew, but wasn't sure if she should give it.

She turned her head away and licked her lips feverishly. On the corner of her eyes she noticed Klaus did the same still watching her. _What I have gotten myself into_, she asked herself. Letting him in was equal to having him here every time he would want. Dealing with him no matter of her own state, no matter if he'd be mad or not. No safe place left. No sanctuary. She sighed.

"Bonnie...", he repeated from his place on the threshold trying to get her attention back. And he did.

Her head snapped towards him, as she tried to remember what brought them to this moment. Why she should worry about his later actions while she still wasn't sure if she's ready for this one upcoming?

Didn't she tell him earlier that the evening was over? His reaction was to pull her closer and knock the air out of her by the simple kiss. She could have guessed how would he reacted to her invitation and she was pretty damn sure the evening wouldn't be over until the dawn. She shivered again at just the mere thought of it. What was happening to her? What the hell was happening to them both?

Bonnie turned her gaze away from him one more time trying to focus on Caroline's words. _"Maybe it will help you both"_, did she really believe they can help each other? Interesting how the sex was meant to do this, she chuckled at her friend's words, but then again wasn't there something what Alaric or Rebekah mentioned? Abandoned by his mother and hated by father. Doomed to be alone.

She glanced at him and softly said "Come in Nik."

* * *

**Sorry but I just can't write smut *upset and resigned*, that's why I leave it there up to your imagination – whatever you want to make them to do.**

**And another apologies for so long absence. Really: forgive me my dear Klonnie/Bonnie friends but since the last updates I was having real crisis and even thinking about this new season and new decrease of these characters was making me really depressed.. I lost all my passion for Klonnie, but then the light in the dark shone when I came back at Klonnie tag in Tumblr – God bless you all Bonnie stants, you brought my joy&energy for them back! **

**(BTW, I don't watch this show anymore. Why should I torment myself? I rarely check even Bonnie realted scenes on UTube – stories posted at are way better. #julieplecshow: been there, seen it, nothing interesting). End of rant.**

**At the top of that personal rant, I feel like I need to add that another reason for my lack of writing was the hard-working time on my university alongside with my waking up attention for other ships and fandoms (Mark Antonius in Rome, Carrie&MrBig in SatC, Olex in Nikita or Olicity in Arrow) so sorry... Really sorry and I'll try to keep the faith strong within you, Klonnie stans by my modest writing skills ;)**

**Creating each part with keeping people in character, rewriting each scene for about four times made it also late update, so please spend 10 seconds and give me a little, even very little, just any feedback! Please? **

**Besides I'd like to hear your wishes for new stories, opinions about new season (I don't watch it, so please if you can summarize for me the latest episodes) and anything which can improve the stories.. **

**For all and everything I'm really grateful :)**


End file.
